An FFC typically has a film-like flexibility and is provided with a plurality of conductors (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-37654). The FFC is connected to an electrical connector, which is mounted on a substrate or the like. To connect the FFC to the electrical connector, a tip of the FFC is inserted into an FFC receiving opening in the electrical connector, which is provided with a plurality of contacts. Because the tip of the FFC is soft due to its flexibility, it is difficult to confirm whether the tip of the FFC is fully inserted into the electrical connector. This is problematic in that when the tip of the FFC is only partially inserted into the electrical connector, the electrical connector assembly can still pass a continuity test. This type of electrical connection, however, is likely to become disconnected when the electrical connector and/or the FFC is subjected to vibrations or impacts during shipment. In addition, the partially inserted FFC is prone to crosswise insertion relative to the electrical connector, which can cause faulty electrical connections between the FFC and the electrical connector. Further, after the tip of the FFC is fully inserted into the electrical connector, if the FFC is extracted by a force exerted only on one end of the FFC in a direction of width, a faulty electrical connection can occur.
In order to solve the above-identified problems, it has been proposed that a coupler be attached to the FFC before the tip of the FFC is inserted into the electrical connector (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 11-329620 and 2000-268904). In the above examples, the tip of the FFC is strengthened by providing a rigid member across the FFC that enables the operator to recognize when the tip of the FFC is completely inserted into the electrical connector. Additionally, the presence of the coupler prevents crosswise insertion of the FFC into the electrical connector.
In these examples, however, the portion of the FFC which is supported by the rigid member is thicker because of the presence of the rigid member. Thus, in order for the FFC to be received in the electrical connector, the FFC receiving opening must be formed with an increased height. Increasing the height of the FFC receiving opening, however, causes the electrical connector to have a greater overall height, which is contrary to the current demand for electrical connectors with decreased heights and smaller mounting areas.